07 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 31 (Fireman Sam /// Lost cat, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Zębowa Wróżka, odc. 7 (Horrid Henry and twe Tooth Fairy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 42; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Pasterka i kominiarczyk; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:35 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Wyrzuty sumienia, odc. 22 (Regrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:05 Mi�dzy mamami - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:20 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:40 Cia�o to niema�o; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 7/34; serial; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1266; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1655 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1802; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:00 Podr��nik - Wyspa Wielkanocna; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ktokolwiek widzia�, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:50 Budzimy do �ycia ; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:13 300 % normy - odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4297 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4512); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4298 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4513); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1660 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1803; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1271; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 31; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Błotna kąpiel, odc. 6 (Muddy Puddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Tylko dla najlepszych (Only the Strong) - txt str.777 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); re�.:Sheldon Lettich; wyk.:Mark Dacascos, Stacey Travis, Susan Tod; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 22:05 Karty na st�� - wybory europejskie; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:45 Misja pu�kownika Sharpe'a (Sharpe's Challenge) 101'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); re�.:Tom Clegg; wyk.:Sean Bean, Lucy Brown, Michael Cochrane, Peter-Hugo Daly; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych mark�w - Samotnia - odc. 3 (Bleak House, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych mark�w - Samotnia - odc. 4 (Bleak House, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Notacje - Andrzej Stelmachowski. Klub Inteligencji Katolickiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:40 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Z�otopolscy - odc. 205 Mielizna; telenowela TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dw�jka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 26/26 Ciocia Bid (Milly, Molly ep. Biddy Bid); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Wejd� do domu Twego; reporta�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:35 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 408; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na �niadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:55 Przygody Tarzana - odc 32/75 Dziewczyna lwica (Tarzan ep. 206 Lion girl); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 11:25 Flipper - odc. 22/44 Przesz�o�� (Flipper ep Past Tense); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:15 Magnum - odc. 59/162 Spu�cizna po znajomym (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Legacy from a friend); serial kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bli�niaczki w pu�apce (Trapped by my Twin) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:05 MASH - odc. 158 (MASH (s. VII, 112 Dear Comrade)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla nies�ysz�cych - M jak mi�o�� - odc. 654; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:20 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malowa� pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:35 HIT GENERATOR - (7); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:35 C�rki McLeoda - odc. 17 - Nocny wypad (McLeod's Daughters ep. Girls Night Out) kraj prod.Australia (2001); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 118; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego cz�owieka - (67); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 250 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 655; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak mi�o��" - odc. 411; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporter�w; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Z bliska i z daleka - Zwyczajny Marzec 57'; film dokumentalny; re�.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:30 Liga Mistrz�w - skr�ty; STEREO 00:10 Wiecz�r filmowy Kocham Kino - Przypadek 112'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981); re�.:Krzysztof Kie�lowski; wyk.:Bogus�aw Linda, Tadeusz �omnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogus�awa Pawelec, Marzena Tryba�a, Jacek Borkowski, Adam Ferency; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zako�czenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegl�d prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Go�� poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegl�d Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Go�� poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomo�ci sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:42 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 18:52 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:07 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:34 Pogoda; STEREO 19:36 Jak podbi� Warszaw� - K. Kassa Kasowski ; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:55 Raport na gor�co; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 20:10 Min��a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomo�ci sportowe ; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:04 �ladami Bin Ladena - cz. I (In the Footsteps of Bin Laden); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:54 Min��a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:57 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:22 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:35 Miejsca Przekl�te; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:58 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 03:09 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 03:31 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na �ywo z udzia�em m�odzie�y 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:04 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:29 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 04:33 Min��a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:16 Patrol; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 153, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Zrób sobie babkę - odc. 51, Polska 2000 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Lato w mieście - odc. 52, Polska 2000 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Reklama - odc. 51, Polska 2000 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Kariera cioci Uli - odc. 52, Polska 2000 10:15 Miodowe lata - odc. 27, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Starsza siostra - odc. 32, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1255, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - Starling/Sweany-Ernst - odc. 46, USA 2006 12:55 Wzór 2 - odc. 18, USA 2005 13:50 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 887, Polska 2009 14:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Pała, czyli dwója - odc. 53, Polska 2000 15:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Cegła Gutenberga - odc. 54, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zdrada - odc. 42, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 22, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 888, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1256, Polska 2009 20:00 Detonator - film sensacyjny, USA, Rumunia 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 27, USA 2003 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 28, USA 2003 0:05 Tajna sieć - odc. 3-ost., Wielka Brytania, USA 2004 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 121, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 2005 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1115, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 15, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Jak się bronić, kiedy napadnie cię facet...? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 122, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Moje miejsce Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1116, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Prawo ojca Polska 2009 21:30 39 i pół - Bez trzymanki - odc. 6, Polska 2009 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 6, USA 2007 0:40 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Rozmowy w toku - Jak się bronić, kiedy napadnie cię facet...? 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Przecież się lubimy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:25 Mi�dzy Odr� a Renem; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:45 Zawodowcy - Dorota Sumi�ska - lekarz zwierz�t; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Misja Retingera; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 42* - �luby i rozstania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1266; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzie�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szcz��cia - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szcz��cia - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:10 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 /3/; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:45 Bronis�aw Wildstein przedstawia - Rz�d Mazowieckiego; 20 lat p��niej�; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:15 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Boga nie ma, szatan jest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:25 Nasz reporta� - Zaklinacz czasu; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 15:55 Recital Ireny Santor; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (67) Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Przecie� si� lubimy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:40 Moliki ksi��kowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:55 Mi�dzy Odr� a Renem; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1266; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 11 - Zimowa wycieczka; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Barwy szcz��cia - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:45 Nieznani sprawcy - Powieszony w celi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wideoteka doros�ego cz�owieka - (66); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:30 Biznes z gwarancj�; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:50 Errata do biografii - Polski Londyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Rząd Mazowieckiego; 20 lat później�; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:50 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Boga nie ma, szatan jest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:12 Skarby nieodkryte - (66); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1266; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 11 - Zimowa wycieczka; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn mi�dzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szcz��cia - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:40 Biznes z gwarancj�; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:00 �niadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:55 Nieznani sprawcy - Powieszony w celi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bronis�aw Wildstein przedstawia - Rz�d Mazowieckiego; 20 lat p��niej�; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia